Securing devices utilizing clutches have long been known and have taken a variety of forms for gripping posts or studs or the like. Generally these devices comprise arrangements wherein a plurality of fingers will grip the stud such as, for instance, in the Ruggles U.S. Pat. No. 19,305 or the Marshall U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,566. More modern arrangements where plate-like devices act as spring clutches are disclosed in such patents as Ballou U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,412. Devices of this general nature utilize a clutch device which is much larger in diameter than is sometimes needed for the application. Further devices of this nature do not lend themselves to being easily molded into plastic parts where it is normal to cast plastic about a stud but to cast about the clutch device has not been feasible.